Max Men Strip Fantasy 1
Max Men Strip Fantasy 1 is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on March 11, 2000http://ropemall.com/max-men-strip-fantasy-one-dvd.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Beau Bradley, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar, and Sonny Markham. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis Scene 1 Beau Bradley appears as the first dancer in the film. Scene 2 Jirka Kalvoda is shown to be a good, versatile dancer. The first few seconds consist of repeated dancing moves, until Jirka begins to do his famous shirt rubbing dance. Jirka masturbates. Scene 3 Jarda Kolar is shown to also be a good dancer with tight shorts. Jarda masturbates. Scene 4 As the final dancer in the film, Sonny Markham wears a blue tank top with red pants. Sonny Markham can be seen dancing with very good BGM playing. Sonny masturbates. 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Can-Am MAX is the latest addition to www.can-am.com and the response has been overwhelming. Now we want all of our customers to get a piece of the MAX action, so we've taken the most popular part of the site and turned into a video. Every month we choose one special Can-Am model to be the MAX Wrestler of the Month. And each of our MAX MEN performs a private strip dance that can be played over and over again. On a special set in our Los Angeles studio, the MAX MEN bump, grind, strip and jack-off to the exclusive MAX beats of composer Justin Case. And our gifted editor, Adam Rom, pulls out all the stops on our state-of-the-art Avid editing system. Think of MTV the way you wish it could be. And now the MAX MEN come to your television with our STRIP FANTASIES series. Volume one starts with Vancouver studio manager Beau Bradley. Bradley fans know he has no trouble rising to any occasion, and he does not disappoint! Czech buddies Yirka and Jarda follow in succession. With these two beauties gracing our shores for only a limited time, we just had to make sure you could see and appreciate every inch of their delectable bodies. Don't blame us for the fingerprints on your screen! And for the finale, incredible bodybuilder Sonny Markham shows you why he is in demand at strip clubs across the country. Plus, unlike most of his live stage shows, he can work his big dick over and over just for your pleasure! And you MAX subscribers now have the chance to enjoy these performances on a big screen in real stereo Memes See also: Memes * Beau Bradley's dance. * Jirka Kalvoda's shirt rubbing dance. * Jarda Kolar's dance. * Sonny Markham's dance and BGM. Music Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Part of Jarda Kolar's theme is Raise Me by Bizarre Inc. * Music by Justin Case. It was only made for this film and is not released officially. * The copy that introduced Sonny Markham and Max Men Strip Fantasy 1 to Gachimuchi was uploaded on Nico Nico Douga on October 10, 2009. It was originally known as "新日暮里タウンガイド　魅惑のダンススクール編" (Shinnippori Taun Gaido Miwaku no Dansu Sukūru-hen, "Shinnippori Town Guide Enchanted Dance School Edition"). See also * Wolff's World, for its inclusion of the Czechs Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar. * House of Detention, for its inclusion of the Czechs Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar getting tortured by Van Darkholme. * Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back, for another film that features Beau Bradley. Includes Danny Lee. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling